Ur so Gay
by Mon.Cupcake
Summary: Sam conoce demasiado bien a su hermano y Castiel sabe como lidiar con el. Destiel !


**Notas de la Autora**: Mi primer Destiel!, Dios, lo que uno hace por amor. Nada de acá me pertenece, solo la idea :)

**Dedicatoria: Para mi hermosa princesa. Me haces cometer los sacrilegios mas grandes contra mis principios, y escribir algo de lo cual no gusto.**

**Te amo mucho. De una manera que no te haces idea. Feliz 24 amor, espero que gustes de este regalo por los seis meses {maravillosos meses } junto a ti :) .**

* * *

**Ur so gay.**

Conocía a Dean desde que tenia uso de memoria. Era su hermano mayor, su padre, su confidente, su mejor amigo y su maestro en todo.

Así que no podía estar equivocado. **NO** había forma alguna de estarlo; conocía tanto al Dean Winchester que reposaba abatido en la cama detrás de el, que podría haber apostado su alma (¡sí señores, su alma!), a que al rubio de ojos verdes le sucedía algo.

Un algo muy concreto. Con nombre. Con rostro. Con un cometido. Con raza.

Raza de la cual Dean renegaba hasta la muerte.

"¡Papá nos hubiera dicho algo Sammy!, ¡Habría algo siquiera en el jodido diario!, los ángeles **NO** existen"

Bufó cansado y rodo los ojos en señal de que no le daría la razón a Dean. Habían visto absolutamente de todos, desde un Wendigo hasta al mismísimo Lucifer y el mayor de los Winchester, justo, JUSTAMENTE, no creía en ángeles. ¡Era insólito por amor a Dios!

Pero bueno, que podía esperar el de su hermano "_soy el cabezota numero uno de los Estados Unidos de Norte América"._ Desordenó su cabellera castaña y volvió a concentrar la mirada caleidoscopio en la pantalla del computador. Alguna forma había para comprobarle a Dean, de que los ángeles si existían.

Para las tres semanas después de la primera visita de este ángel, el rubio era casi ya insoportable para el mas alto. Realmente. A veces Sammy comparaba el hecho de cuanto amaba a su hermano, a las inmensas ganas que daban de meterle una bala con la Colt, a ver si se callaba de una buena vez.

Quizás dos semanas antes no lo hubiese visto con _tal claridad, _pero ahora todo aparecía tan claro frente a sus ojos, que se hubiese golpeado a si mismo si quisiese realmente.

Dean sufría sentimientos encontrados con el ángel de la gabardina que se había presentado de improvisto aquel día, hace tres semanas atrás. Una clase de sentimientos encontrados mas allá de una crisis existencial, un remesón a la fe, y ni mucho menos un miedo a como poder combatirlo.

Eran sentimientos encontrados a otro nivel.

Podía percibirlo. Darse cuenta como cada vez que aquel aleteo suave se presentaba en la habitación de motel estacionaria que estuviesen, los músculos de Dean ligeramente comenzaran a contraerse bajo la camisa de franela, y sus ojos centellaban de una forma en que solo había visto una vez en su vida.

"Cuando miraba a las chicas", a las sensuales y hermosas mujeres que, año tras año su hermano había conquistado, follado y desechado.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Dean no era gay. _Su hermano mayor no era gay._ Totalmente no, Dean Winchester no era homosexual, punto.

Pero quizás era bisexual. Su mente se revolvió de manera estrepitosa, quizás la tercera cerveza estaba haciendo mella en su raciocinio.

Agito su melena castaña y se volvió a concentrar en su idea inicial.

A Dean le gustaba Castiel, y el ojiverde ni siquiera lo sabia. O por lo menos no quería reconocerlo.

Sonrió ampliamente, como un crio, uno que iba a hacer la maldad mas grande del mundo y que luego se llevaría el regaño del siglo.

-¿Dean ,estás durmiendo?- Le susurró con cuidado, tanteando cuan dormido estaba su hermano, o de la calidad de humor que podría haber adquirido aquellos minutos que le dejo estar en silencio.

-No Sam, estoy mirando el techo con los ojos cerrados-Respondió mordaz, y la cuota de molestia se reflejo claramente en su rostro, escasamente cubierto con pequeñas pecas.

-¿Sabes Dean?- Comenzó a hablarle con toda la calma del mundo- Últimamente has estado muy mal humorado, y me preocupa bastante el hecho de que…

-¡Joder Sam!, ¿puedes callarte?, no soy una maldita mocosa con cambios hormonales que quiera hablar de como se siente y que mierda le pasa, eso no va conmigo-Gruñó de manera violenta, sentándose en la cama de golpe, mirándole con resentimiento y luciendo ligeramente abatido.

-Sé que te gusta Castiel- Sentencio de manera fría y casi rencorosa, pero prontamente aliviano el tono de su voz, recordando que no quería hundir mas a su hermano, sino ayudarle.

-¿Qué has dicho enano?- Casi grito al hablarle, sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración se agito imperceptiblemente, pero no lo suficiente para un cazador como los puños en la ropa de cama y se levanto con molestia, hasta el mini refrigerado, sacando una cerveza e ignorando a su hermano.

-Que te gusta Castiel. Se te nota. Y tu también le gustas a el- Respondió con simpleza y se encogió de hombros, dándole el ultimo sorbo a su cerveza ya tibia, aprovechando de cerrar el laptop y acomodarse perezosamente en la silla, estirando sus largas piernas mientras observaba las reacciones de Dean.

Silencio. Demasiado silencio para ser bueno, demasiada quietud en Dean para salir con vida de aquello.

-Te repetiré esto solo una vez, y espero que utilices esa gran cabeza que fue a Stanford, para recordarlo. No soy una nenaza. Dean Winchester es un semental, no un marica besa culos- Y dio por finalizada la conversación, cerrando de un portazo la nevera y dejando a Sam con las palabras en la boca.

Se resigno a tocar el tema tiempo después, quizás con preparación psicológica para le rubio, unas cuantas cuerdas, unas amenazas de muerte y la escopeta de sal de por medio, haría entrar en razón a su hermano; pero por el momento, se dedicaría a dormir. Discutir con Dean siempre le dejaba agotado, sus vibras eran demasiado negativas para el muchas veces.

El rubio se sentó en la pequeña banqueta que se encontraba pegada a la muralla del cuarto de hotel donde se hospedaban. Le dio un larguísimo trago a su cerveza, hasta casi acabarla por completo. Estuvo tentando a tirar la botella lejos, para descargar su ira y confusión, pero no pudo. La imagen de Sammy reprochándole por el medio ambiente le retumbo en la cabeza de manera molesta, así que prefirió ahorrar se auto-regaño mental.

La dejo apoyada en el piso y enterró su cabeza entre las manos, tratando de aclarar ese torbellino de sentimientos que se habían desatado en el primer momento que sus ojos habían chocado con esas orbes azules frías y penetrantes, que le tocaron el alma.

El no era gay,_ no era gay_,** no era gay**. ¡Ni siquiera le gustaban los penes !; gimió frustrado y revolvió su corto cabello con la yema de los dedos, ansiando poder borrarse todos aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza.

El ensimismamiento lo embargo de tal manera, que no se percato de cuando Castiel apareció a su lado, ni siquiera de cuanto rato estuvo observándole debatirse mentalmente.

-Dean - Le llamo con esa voz ronca y pausada, que le hacia estremecer hasta casi la ultima fibra de su ser.

-¡Carajo Cass!, ¡¿Qué dijimos acaso del espacio personal?-Le grito al borde de un infarto cardiaco, abriendo los ojos verdes desmesuradamente y su respiración se desbocaba sin medida alguna.

-Hoy quiero obviar esa conversación- Y lo siguiente que pudo sentir fueron los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos, en un toque cálido y puro, dándole tiempo de que reaccionase, de que se apartase y lo rechazase, tanto como su cabeza le gritaba.

Pero no. Ahí estaba, el no gay Dean Winchester, aferrándose de la gabardina color tierra del ángel, atrayéndolo un poco mas contra si, aplastando sus labios de manera necesitada contra los del ojiazul, y colando su lengua ávidamente en la boca del ángel; gimió de gusto, eso estaba tan mal pero se sentía tan bien.

Se separó consternado, pero a la vez complacido ,mientras los ojos azul eléctrico de Castiel le miraban con diversión.

-Tu también me gustas Dean- Sentencio con aquella simpleza que solo podía poseer el ángel, volviendo a unir sus bocas en un contacto mas necesitado y mucho mas hábil.

Quizás, y solo quizás, Dean Winchester era _un poquito gay._

Corrección. **Era totalmente gay por Castiel.**


End file.
